deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Venom
Edward "Eddie" Brock, AKA Venom, is a supervillain/anti-hero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 74th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Venom VS Bane, where he fought against Bane from DC Comics. He was voiced by Adam Wennick. History When an alien symbiote from outer space bonded with Spider-Man, it created a black suit which gave him incredible power. However, Peter soon learned that his suit was not only alive, but it also augmented his rage and sought to permanently bond with him, believing Peter to be its ideal host. Horrified by the experience, Spider-Man eventually discarded the symbiote. Meanwhile, a down on his luck reporter, Eddie Brock, was contemplating suicide after losing his job at the Daily Globe when it was discovered that Brock had fabricated a news story about the identity of a serial killer named the Sin-Eater, who Spider-Man had brought to justice. Not only that, but he was also divorced from his wife, diagnosed with cancer, and disowned by his father. After blaming Spider-Man for his misfortune, Eddie decided to go to a church to ask for forgiveness. Coincidentally, Peter was in that same church where he had the symbiote removed not long before Brock arrived. The symbiote, sensing Eddie's distress, bonded with him, and since they both shared a mutual hatred for Spider-Man, Brock and the symbiote swore vengeance on the friendly neighborhood web-slinger and became Venom, one of Spider-Man's greatest foes of all time. However, the two would later become allies. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Host: Edward Charles Allen Brock * Height: 6'3"/190.5 cm * Weight 230 lbs/104 kg * Planet of Origin: Klyntar * Graduated from Empire State University with a BA in journalism * Has possessed over 30 hosts Powers & Abilities * Increased strength, speed, and durability * Shapeshifting ** Webbing ** Gliding ** Decoys ** Can sprout tendrils or spikes * Invisibility * Rapid healing Feats * Threw a car several blocks * Survived an exploding power plant * Defeated Spider-Man, Electro& Juggernaut * Withstood blows from the Hulk * Held up Ferris Wheel while weakened * Eddie can bench press over 500 pounds DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * You're mine! * Mmm, yummy! '' * ''Oh, your blood's spicy! Delicious... * Ooh, big daddy can punch! '' * ''We're... unbreakable! '' * ''Now for what we came for! '' * ''Pop goes the weasel! DBX Venom appeared in Season 4 of DBX, where he fought against Spawn from Image Comics and lost. Gallery BEKVenomIdle.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! and DBX Eddie_Brock.jpg|Eddie Brock C576A9A4-49D7-4FE9-A941-E196AD756044.gif|Eddie transforming into Venom Trivia * Venom is the 13th Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver and The Hulk, and with the next 13 being Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is the ninth Marvel character to face a DC character, after Rogue, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver and The Hulk, with the next ten being Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Captain Marvel, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is also the second Marvel villain to appear, after Doctor Doom, and with the next four being Silver Samurai, Carnage, Ultron and Thanos. ** He is the eighth Marvel character to win, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Doctor Doom and Hawkeye, and with the next four being Black Panther, Ultron, Black Widow and Ghost Rider. ** He is also the second Spider-Man character to appear, after Spider-Man, and with the next three being Spider-Man 2099, Carnage and Miles Morales. * Venom's sprites are a recolored version of his Marvel VS Capcom sprites. References * Venom on Wikipedia * Venom on the Marvel Universe Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Male Category:Human Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Poison Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Disney Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Villains Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:A team of Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser